Wie der Wind
by yaya-meets-nana
Summary: Es geht um Quistis die versucht sich mit ihren Ängsten auseinander zu setzen und unerwartete Hilfe bekommt (später Ciftis)


**Disclaimer:**** Die Rechte der Figuren und die Figuren selbst gehören der Square Corp. , ich habe sie mir LEIDER nur ausgeborgt . **

**Das ist übrigens meine erste eigene FanFiction und über Kritik/Lob/Morddrohung etc. würde ich mich freuen, aber bitte seit nett....Ich bin doch noch Neuling auf dem Gebiet ^-^**

**Das Kursive sind die Gedanken Quistis'.**

**Warum ? Warum ? Warum war sie die Jenige ,  die immer zum allein sein **

**verdammt wurde ?!**

**Sie hatte Freunde ! Ja ! Dem war sie sich ja auch bewusst . Wahrscheinlich waren es die Besten auf der Welt .**

**Dennoch hatte sie  nie die Einsamkeit in ihrem Herzen verloren .**

**Es war ein erdrückendes Gefühl und sie konnte nichts , rein gar nichts dagen tun ...**

**Quistis saß mit leeren , starren Augen auf dem Bett .**

**Es war Nacht ... Sie fürchtete sie . Wahrscheinlich ,  weil sie so viel über sie selbst aussagte . Sie war kalt , rau , dunkel und es lag in ihr eine unendliche Tiefe , eine Tiefe die sie anzog , aber auch zurückschrecken lies . Angst , angst das sie in die Tiefe gesaugt wird und nicht mehr zurück kann . **

**Die Sterne - leuchtend und ... wie könnte man es ausdrücken ? Sie zeigten eine gewisse Fröhlichkeit von Außen , aber in Wirklichkeit kämpften sie nicht von der Sonne verschlungen zu werden . **

**Deswegen hasste und liebte sie die Nacht zu gleich . **

**Sie fühlte sich mit ihr verbunden - ein Kind der Nacht . Doch diese innere Seite zeigte sie nie , niemand wusste das sie jeden Tag , jede Stunde , jede Minute sogar jede Sekunde mit ihr kämpfte . Vielleicht würde sie ihre Angst und Einsamkeit überwinden , wenn sie jemanden hätte , der sie verstehen würde , jemand dem es genauso geht , jemand der sie in die Arme nimmt und jemand der die Welt mit ihren Augen betrachtete , dann würde sie vielleicht nicht jeden Abend weinen müssen.**

**Quistis Trepe lachte hämmich über sich selbst . Wie konnte sie so nur glauben das es jemanden gibt der sie versteht , sie verstand sich ja selbst nicht .**

**Bei Squall und den Anderen konnte sie ihre Sorgen , ihre Ängste  vergessen . Ja , sie liebte sie und sie wurde von ihnen geliebt . Doch wenn sie alleine war brach sie zusammen , dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten .**

**Aber wieso war so eine tiefe Leere in ihrem Herzen ? Sie wusste es nicht . Warum konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht wegschließen ? Einfach alles vergessen ? Sie hasste sich dafür . Schwache , verletzliche Menschen ... Sie hatte Mitleid für diese , wollte aber nie zu denen gehören .**

**Im Garden dachten immer alle : Die schöne , starke , kühle , unverletzliche Quistis - die weibliche Verkörperung Squall´s .**

**Aber diese Menschen waren dumm . Sie wussten nichts . Sie konnten die Schattenseite von Quistis nie sehen .**

Nicht mal ihre Freunde konnten das , aber sie machte ihnen keine Vorwürfe . Warum auch ? Bei ihnen fühlte sie sich jedenfalls tags wohl und dafür war sie ihnen unendlich Dankbar . Durch sie wurde der Tag nicht zur Nacht und das war das Letzte was sie gebrauchen könnte . Manchmal dachte sie sich dem Allen ein Ende zu setzen , doch ihr Verstand und ihr Kampfgeist siegte . Sie konnte ihre Freunde nicht zurück lassen und sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben . Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht , das  dem einer Porzellanpuppe glich . Sie musste schmunzeln , wenn sie daran dachte , das Xell sie immer damit aufmunterte ,  dass  sie gar nichts zu befürchten hätte , wenn sie ihre "Quistis-Miene" aufsetzte und dann das tat was für richtig hielt , weil sie immer verantwortungsbewusst handelte und das sie deswegen von ihm , Irvine , Rinoa , Selphie und selbst von Squall  sehr verehrt und geschätzt wird .  

**Langsam erhob sie sich . Sie entschloss sich nach draußen zu gehen , vielleicht würden dadurch diese hämmernden Kopfschmerzen verschwinden .**

**Der Wind strich ihr sanft durch das blonde Haar . Sie genoss es . Das einzig schöne an der Nacht war der Wind . Sie wollte selbst wie der Wind sein . **

_*Ein Wind will ich sein ..._

_Ein Wind wie ein Atem ..._

_Eure Tränen trocknen..._

_Euch sanft umhüllen ...und ich möchte fliegen ....... _

_Wie dumm bin ich eigentlich ??? Eure Tränen trocknen ?_

_Wie soll ich anderen die Tränen trocknen , wenn ich die meinen nicht mal kontrollieren kann ?_

_Quistis , Quistis , Quistis ! __Wie naiv ich bin !*  _

**Quistis lachte sich im Gedanken aus . Sie war immer die große Schwester für die Anderen - keine Frage . Jeder kam zu ihr um mit ihr über Probleme zu sprechen , weil sie immer Rat wusste . Trotzdem empfand sie sich nie in der Lage ihnen wirklich zu helfen .**

**Auch wurde sie immer als die Berechenbare und Kluge gehandelt .  **

_*In Wirklichkeit weis ich nichts ! Ich weis nichts über die Welt , ihre Menschen , ihre Gefühle und trotzdem ... , sie kommen_

_zu mir und weinen sich aus ! Warum kann ich ihr Leben besser meistern als das meine ? _

_Wie oft schon konnte ich anderen Mut geben , ihnen helfen , aber bei mir selbst versage ich ...*_

**Sie atmete tief durch und lehnte sich an das Geländer . Dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen .**

**Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie in diesen Zustand verbracht hatte , als sie durch eine Hand auf ihre Schulter hoch schreckte .**

**"Was willst du Cifer!" kam es desinteressiert von ihr, als sie erkannte wer sie da besuchte .**

**"Ich wollte nur fragen wie es dir geht!" verteidigte er sich sicher mit einen stolzen Stimme , jedoch war da noch etwas was sie nicht deuten konnte.**

**"Das geht dich nichts an ! Glaubst du etwa du kannst mich verstehen ?!** ***_niemand kann das*_" fuhr sie ihn an .**

**Quistis hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und wollte ihn von sich stoßen , dieser hielt sie allerdings am Handgelenk fest und schrie sie fast an : "Quistis ! Ich bin nicht blind ! Glaubst du ich merk nicht was mit dir los ist ? Seit Tagen bist du niedergeschlagen - eigentlich schon immer.**

**Ich gehöre nicht zu deinen tollen Freunden , aber trotzdem mach ich mir Sorgen !"**

**"Warum Sorgen machen , wenn es keine Probleme gibt ?!" konterte Quistis kühl , " Außerdem ... warum kommst du darauf , das gerade jemand wie du mir helfen kann ? Du solltest erst mal deine eigenen Schwierigkeiten überwinden !" , "Das sagt ausgerechnet du ! Ich weis das ich damals den größten Fehler meines Lebens machte und dafür büße ...nein leide ich jetzt , aber du , du die so glücklich sein könnte , zerbricht ! Denkst du ich habe nicht bemerkt das du in Anwesendheit deiner Freunde immer die Fröhliche spielst ?! Aber ich habe dich gesehen , nachts gesehen ...!" , "Lass mich in Ruhe , du weist gar nichts !" schnitt Quistis  ab , löste sich von ihm und ging davon.**

**Cifer schaute ihr ernst nach .**

**Sie drehte sich um , nur um sicher zu gehen das Cifer sie nicht mehr sehen konnte . Dann lief sie , so schnell sie konnte . *_Was bildet sich Cifer nur auf sich ein ?! So ein ....._**_*_ **Quistis standen Tränen in den Augen**.

*_Quistis , nein ! Du darfst nicht heulen . Du bist stark , du schaffst es !  .... Und wieder laufe ich davon . Warum stell ich mich meinen Problemen nicht . Im Grunde meinte Cifer es nur gut . Ich weis ... er hat sich verändert ! Ich sehe es ... sehe es in seinen Augen  . Merke es an seinen Gesten , seiner Haltung und höre es in seiner Stimme ! Wo ist das gefährliche Funkeln , sein selbstsicheres Lächeln , sein aufrechter Gang und seine hochmütige, sarkastische Stimme . Nun ist er ein gebrochener Mann , aber er hat sich selbst nicht aufgeben . Er lebt sein Leben weiter . Sein romantischer Traum war es Hexenritter zu werden , er wurde es .Aber war er wirklich glücklich ?? Nein , nun hat er einen neuen und zu gleich alten Traum gefunden - ein Seed zu sein . Nicht sein romantischer Traum , aber einer für den es sich zu Leben lohnt . Damals war er nur ein kleiner Junge , doch nun hat er seinen Weg gefunden . Doch meinen kenne ich immer noch  nicht .Ich bewege mich in einem Labyrinth , finde immer wieder neue Wege , doch keiner bringt mich zum Ziel ..._

_Welcher Weg ist der Richtige ? Bitte sagt es mir - irgendjemand ! Helft mir ....*_

**Ende ~ Chapter 1**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ __


End file.
